Proudly Yours
by nandafe001
Summary: "Hey, San, Stop, we are at school.." Santana kisses her again. "Serious, San" Britt says, laughing...  First day at school after the summer, is Brittany going to break up with artie? What will happen between Brittana?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, there, it's my first fanfic, so please don't be rude. I hope you like it.

It's the first day at school after the summer. Santana is close to Brittany's locker, when the blonde finally arrive.

"Hey, San" says her.

"Hey, Britt, what's up?" Santana replies.

"I'm fine, but I really missed someone called Santana. How about you?" The blonde says.

"Oh, Britt, I missed you too…" Santana says a little shyly. Brittany smiles. "Err,… Britt, about the thing that you said last year, it was real? I mean, it's true?" Santana continues.

"Of course it's true, San, I really love you, and I really knows that everything it's possible between us." Brittany seems sadly with the question.

"But Britts, you still with wheels! And I am here, alone, without you, without the love of my life…" Brittany blushes.

"I already said that I won't break up with Artie. But if he broke with me or something like that,… I would be all yours."

"Okay, but I will fight for you and I promise that you'll be mine."

"Fine, San, but don't lie for me or for Artie, okay?"

"Okay" Brittany doesn't see, but Santana is with fingers crossed behind her back.

"Promise?" Britt says.

"I promise, B" Santana hugs Brittany, before leaving. Britt smiles.

About 30 minutes later…

"Wheels, Can I talk to you?" Santana says.

"Okay, Santana. What is it about?" Artie replies.

"I think that I have to tell you that, … Artie, Britt and I…"

"Brittany and you what?" At this moment, Brittany appears next to the door and look at Santana, who sees her. With a sad face, Britt gestures "no". 'I can't do that to Britt' thinks Santana.

"Err, forget about it, Wheels, I can't do that." Santana says, leaving the classroom.

"What? This girl is totally strange…" Artie says, and Britt hear.

"Santana is what, Artie?" Brittany asks.

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Artie looks embarrassed.

In the hallway, Brittany find Santana.

"San, What was that?" Britt says.

"Sorry, B, I tried to destroy your relationship with Artie but when I saw you, I …" Santana tries to justify. She is interrupted with a hug.

"No, San, you don't have to explain, I understand, if I were you, I'd do the same." Brittany says, still in Santana's arms.

Meanwhile, …

Artie is talking to Tina, Mercedes and Kurt.

"Hey, do you know what's happening between Santana and Brittany?" Artie says.

"Is totally clear that they have a case…" Kurt whispers.

"Kurt!" Mercedes speedily says.

"What?" Artie tries to understand. "Wait, do you say that they have a case?"

"No" "Yes", Mercedes and Kurt says at the same time.

"Yes" Tina clarifies.

"Is that true?" Artie looks confuse.

"Ask her" Tina continues.

"She won't tell me the truth"

"At last try!" Mercedes screams.

"Okay, I'd try. Thank you, girls, err, and Kurt"

"You're welcome!" Kurt says. Artie leaves the room.

Brittany and Santana still in the hallway.

"I love you, San, I don't wanna break your heart,… again."

"I love you too, Britt. And I will wait for you."

"You don't have to wait!" Artie screams, with anger in his eyes.

"Shit!" Santana whispers.

"Artie, it isn't what seems…" Brittany tries to explicate.

"Oh, really? So, what is happening here? It seems that I hear my girlfriend saying 'I love you' for another person! Am I a deaf?" Artie still screaming.

"Artie, I don't wanna break your heart" Britt says.

"But you have broken! I really didn't expect this from you, I didn't!"

"I'm so sorry, Artie, I, I don't know what to say"

"You lied to me, you have told me that you and Santana fucking Lopez weren't having an affair!"

"Don't call her this, Artie!" Britt starts to scream.

"I call her what I want!"

"Hey, wheels, respect her! Lower your voice! I don't wanna punch a boy in a wheelchair!" Santana enters in the discussion.

"Comes, hit me, punch me, bitch!" Artie loses control.

"You have asked" Santana runs in his direction, but Brittany holds her.

"Calm down, San, I'm okay, he is just a stupid boy!" Britt says to her.

Artie leaves, crying.

"I'm here, I'm here, be okay, breath" Brittany says. Santana hugs her with force.

"Oh, Britt, sorry" Santana whispers.

"Sorry? For what?" Britt looks confuse.

"If I weren't in love with you, it will never happen." San starts to cry.

"San, look at me, I love you, and I don't wanna hear you saying things like that." Brittany says.

"Britt,…" Santana starts, "I, I love you too"

"I know, sweetheart, let me look into your eyes" Santana raises her head to look into the blue eyes that Britt has.

When she realized, she was kissing the blonde in her lips. It is sweet, warm and so good. Britt is a great kisser. It is turning Santana on, she is about to lose control. So, it's getting harder and San placed Britt against the lockers, when suddenly, Brittany moves away.

"Hey, San, Stop, we are at school.." Santana kisses her again. "Serious, San" Britt says, laughing.

"Britt, … I have …waiting for this … since …I was an eight years old girl… Don't ask me to stop…, please" Santana says into kisses.

"San, you are turning me on, I don't wanna have sex with you here" Santana laughs.

"We won't have sex, I had sex with a lot of people, we will make love…" She laughs again. "It sounds strange" Britt starts laughing when San said that.

"I really love you" Brittany whispers.

"Oh, I love you too, and you are saying that every five minutes" Santana laughs.

"You don't like hear that?" Britt asks, sadly.

"Oh, Britt, of course I like hear you saying 'I love you'"

"Really?"

"Really"

"So, I love you" They laugh.

"Okay, Britt, I know, and I love you too, silly. Now, let's go to my house, you know what I wanna do."

When they turn around, Immediately see Jacob jerking off in front of them. They scream and Brittany jumps to Santana's lap.

"That was hot, girls" Jacob says.

"Cut it off, Mr. Shit! Take care of your life! Let me and my girlfriend alone!" Santana yells. Brittany laughs and Jacob start running out the school.

"It means that we are together?" Britt asks.

"Yes, you are my girl" Santana replies. "And you are only mine"

"Proudly yours. And, San, we were not going to your house to…" Britt says.

"Oh, yeah, let's go, girlfriend."

"Let's go."

"And only for you knows, I love you" Santana starts. "Forever"

"I love you too, San, and I'll always be your girl"

Brittany kisses Santana's lips and they walk out the school.

The end. Of the first part.

Check it out the second part! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Santana is linking pinkies with Brittany, they are walking at the school.  
>"Hi, Girls" says Quinn.<p>

"What's up, Q?" San replies.

"I'm okay, what about you two?"

"I'm happier than a really happy duck!" Brittany says. San smiles at her.

"And I'm marvelous!" Santana continues. "I have never felt nothing like that, I'm really happy!"

"Wow, what happened with you, girls?" Silence hangs the air. Quinn looks at their hands and sees that they are not linking pinkies anymore; they are hand in hand, with fingers interlaced. "Oh, I know what happened… Why have you don't tell me?"

Santana frowns. "What?" She says.

"What are you saying, Quinn?" Brittany completes the sentence of Santana.

"I am saying that I know what you are, San, and I know what is going on" Quinn says.

"Okay, if you really know, tell us what is happening" San replies.

"I just know that you play in a different team and that you two are in love with each other." Quinn adds.

"How did you know?" Britt says.

"Britt!" Santana yells.

"It is very simple, when I said 'Hi, Girls' you were linking pinkies, as usual, but when Britt said 'I'm happier than I don't know what…" She's interrupted.

"A duck" Brittany says.

"What?" Quinn replies.

"I said 'I'm happier than a really happy duck'" Britt adds.

"Okay, let me continue, when Britt said that, you smiled and she pressed her hand, and when you said 'I'm marvelous', she looked at your face and then you interlaced the other fingers, holding hands. For me, it means that Santana finally wins what she always wants: Brittany" Quinn continues.

"It doesn't mean anything" Santana says.

"Okay, Artie told me that his relationship with Britt is over, that he has heard her saying 'I love you' for another person, of course you. And that scene has proved all my thoughts"

"Oh. My. God. You are good detective" Britt adds. Santana laugh.

"Please keep secret" San says.

"Only if you keep my secret" Quinn replies.

"Which secret, Q?" Britt asks.

"I am completely crazy for Rachel Berry" She whispers.

"You what?" Santana chokes on the words.

"You are like me, a bicurious, or like San?" Brittany says. Santana doesn't hold the laughter.

"I, I think that I am like you, Britt. But maybe it would be only a phase of my adolescence. And she is always mad at me" Quinn replies.

"Or maybe not" Santana adds.

"You will keep my secret or not?" Quinn asks.

"We will" Britt says.

"So, I will keep your secret too."

"Thanks a lot, Q" San says.

"It's nothing" Quinn adds, leaving them alone.

"Er, San, I think you would leave Nárnia"

"What? Britt, are you okay?" Santana replies.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but I'm tired of hide our relationship, I wanna kiss you in front of everybody, I wanna walk hand in hand with you, I wanna be your Britt, and I want everyone to know it. I love you"  
>"Oh, Britt, you are so cute, let's make an agreement, tomorrow, you will tell to your family and I will tell to mine. Next week we will tell to the glee club, and the rest, is the rest." Santana says.<p>

"Let me change a little thing: Today, we're gonna tell to the glee club, okay?" Britt adds.

"Really?" She says tired.

"Oh, yes. So, what are we waiting for?"

"I will sing a song for you, and after it, you will help me to tell their, okay?"

"Okay, let's go" Britt says.

At the glee club…

"Hey, guys, what we are going to sing today?" Mr. Schuester asks.

", I will sing now, okay?" Santana replies.

"Okay, Santana, show us what you got!"

Brad starts to play the piano, a familiar song is heard.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair,  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful,  
>And i tell her everyday<em>

Everybody at the classroom exchange glances. Artie looks sad; Quinn, surprised; Kurt, happy; Puck, excited; Rachel is thinking 'If my dads were here…" and everybody is affected

_Yea, i know, i know,  
>When i compliment her she won't believe me<br>And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think that she don't see what i see<br>But every time she asks me, do i look okay,  
>I say<em>

_When i see your face,  
>There is not a thing that i would change<br>Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are, hey<em>

_Her lips, her lips  
>I could kiss them all day if she'd let me<br>Her laugh, her laugh  
>She hates but i think it's so sexy<br>She's so beautiful, _

_And i tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know,  
>You know i'd never ask you to change<br>If perfect's what you're searching for  
>Then just stay the same<br>__So don't even bother asking if you look okay,  
>You know i'll say<em>

_When i see your face,  
>There is not a thing that i would change<br>Cause you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_The way you are?  
>The way you are?<br>Girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are<em>

_When i see your face  
>There's not a thing i would change<br>Cause you're amazing  
>Just the way you are<em>

_And when you smile,  
>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<br>Cause girl you're amazing,  
>Just the way you are, yeah<em>

When the music stops, Britt is with eyes full of water.

"Guys, I have to tell you something, but something that is really serious for me, I know that you won't judge me and I know that half of you understand what I am talking about. So, I,… I sang this song for someone that is much important for me, I have to tell you, guys, that this person is that pretty blonde girl with blue eyes. I'm in love with you, Brittany Susan Pierce, and you know that." Santana says.

Brittany walks in her direction, crying and with a hug, she whispers: "I knew that you could." "And guys, I love Santana back. San, I really love you too." She continues.

"I asked San to do that, to leave Nárnia. Did you understand, yeah? So, we know that after that confession, Karofsky will slashie us and we won't have peace, but it's not important, because all that matter is that I love Santana Lopez, and that she loves me too. Please guys, be nice." She says.

"Finally, I'm not the only gay at this is school!" Kurt yells.

"We will protect you, the glee club is a family, isn't it?" Quinn adds.

"It means that I have lost my virginity with a lesbian?" Finn says.

"Oh, my god, Finn, stop been rude! I have two gay fathers and I don't accept bias!" Rachel interrupts him. Everybody laughs and the bell rings. Five seconds passed and Santana is alone with Brittany.

"Hey, I am so proud! San, you did it! And now, the glee club knows that I am your Britt and that you are my San. I love you and I am proudly yours." Brittany says.

"I know, Britt, and I love you too, I am yours, proudly so. Now, let's make out" Santana says, laughing with the last sentence.

"Okay" Britt accepts, and when she closed her eyes, is kissing Santana right in the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Proudly Yours – part 3

Santana is walking at the path of the school, for the first time after a week.

"Hey, Romp!" Karofsky yells, laughing at the moment that slushies Santana right in the face.

"Hey, do you want me to tell your secret? Gay" She says, angry.

"Oh, you won't do that, no one believes in bitches that are assumed sabots!" He laughs and run away.

Santana keep walking in the direction of her locker and is surprised by Brittany.

"Oh, my god, San, What happened with your face? You are blue! Are you turning into a smurf?" Britt says, confused.

"No, Britt, Karofsky slushied me." She answers.

"Oh, San! Where is he? I will hit his balls and he will never do it again with you!" Brittany yells.

"Britt, no, calm down, I'm okay" San continues.

"But, San, he can't do that for you, he is an idiot!"

"I know, I know, but let's concentrate in something that really matter: Today, today we're gonna tell to our families, about us, remember" The Latina says.

"okay, I'll do that. But now, let's go to the bathroom, I have to clean you, my little smurf" Britt adds. Santana laughs.

In the bathroom…

Britt is cleaning Santana's face, affectionately.

"Britt, if it don't end in 5 seconds I will not resist, oh, Britt, really, you are turning me on!" Santana says. Britt laughs and sits in San's lap.

"You don't have to resist. I am enticing you, I like it" Britt adds.

"That's one of the things that make me love you!" The Latina says, ending the distance between her lips and Brittany's. One second later, they are kissing.

The blonde and the Latina are interrupted by someone's steps.

"Berry, it's you" Santana says.

"Hi, girls. I interrupted something?" She adds.

"Oh, of course no" Santana says, with an ironic tone.

"Sorry" Rachel says.

"Okay, we are going, bye for you" Santana continues.

"San, don't be rude, please" Britt adds.

"No problem, Brittany, I know that Santana is naturally stressed with me" Berry says.

"Err, excuse me, I am here" San interrupted her. Britt laughs.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel asks.

"No" Santana says.

"Yes, Rachel, you can, don't listen to San" Brittany adds.

"Hey!" San yells.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" Britt says.

"Yes, I know" Santana adds. "So, what's the question, Berry?"

"Err, do you know if Quinn talks about me?" Rachel asks.

"Berry, are you lesbian?"

"No, I means, I think no, but I feel something when Quinn is close to me. I think, I, I think that I like her, I really like her." Rachel vents.

"Do you think that you are 'Quinnsexual'?" Britt says. Santana doesn't hold the laughter.

"What is 'Quinnsexual'?"

"This word means that you feel something for Quinn, like love, but you're not interested in girls, but in Quinn." San adds.

"I have an example, I am 'Santanasexual' and Santana is 'Brittanysexual'. Understand?" Britt interrupted her.

"Oh, I think that I understand" Rachel says.

"So.."

"Yes, I think I am a 'Quinnsexual'. But she doesn't like me!" Berry yells the last sentence.

"You're wrong, Berry, she is crazy about you." Santana adds.

"Wha, Wha, What did you say?" Berry chokes on the words.

"I said that Quinn Fabray is totally, absolutely, completely crazy about you. I think that you should talk to her." Santana says.

"Really?" Rachel asks, happy.

"Yes, she told us." Britt adds.

"Okay, thanks, I will talk to her. Bye."

"Bye." Britt says, leaving the bathroom hand-in-hand with Santana.

Two hours after…

"So, we will tell to your parents, after, we told mine." Britt says.

"Okay, let's do this." San adds. "Err, mom, dad, I have to tell you something…"

"Okay, Santana, say." San's mother says, walking in direction of the living room, accompanied by Santana's father.

"So, I hope you understand me. Mom, dad, I, I, I am dating…"

She's interrupted by her father. "Only this? Santana, you have dated a lot of boys after, didn't need all this ceremony" He says.

"No, I, I am not dating a boy, I am dating Brittany. And I love her." Santana says, in a low voice.

"What? I think that I understand wrong" Santana's mother yells.

"No, you understand right, I am dating Brittany, and I love her. Please understand."

"Santana Lopez, pack your bags, you have fifteen minutes to get out of here with that pharmacy blonde!" Her dad yells.

"Brittany is not a pharmacy blonde! And where will I stay?"

"I don't care! Hurry up, remember that you only have 15 minutes!" Santana's mother screams.

San starts to cry and run to her bedroom with Brittany.

"Sorry, San, I didn't want this!" Britt says.

"You don't have guilt. Deep down I knew that they won't accept me." She says, packing her things.

"You can stay at my house, everything will be okay, I promise" Britt adds.

"But if your parents don't accept me?" Santana says.

"San, you know that they love you!"

"But they will still loving me when we tell their about us?" Santana keep crying.

"Of course they will, San, I love you, they love you, and, I think they already know." San close the baggage.

"What? How?" Santana says.

"Santana, they hear us making out, having sex, they may know. Now, let's go, the time is up."

"Okay" Santana says, carrying the bags out with Britt.

30 minutes after, they arrive at Britt's house.

"Hi, mom. Dad."

"Hi, Britt." They say. "Santana, are you okay? You are looking sad, baby" Britt's mother asks.

"Truly no, my parents kicked me out of house" Santana says.

"What? Why?" She asks, worried.

"Mom, Santana were kicked out of house because I ask her to tell her parents that we are dating. And they didn't accepted this." Brittany says. "Please don't do the same"

"I won't do the same, Britt, I love you, and your father too, we will accept you anyway, you are our daughter, and if you are happy with Santana, we are happy too." Brittany's mom says.

"Oh, mom, thanks a lot! I love you too! Thanks for this!" Britt hugs her. "Dad, you agree with mom?"

"Of course, Britt, we won't stop loving you because you are dating Santana. And Sant, I know that sooner or later, your parents will accept you, and if it doesn't happen, we are here for you." Brittany's father says.

"Thanks a lot" Santana replies.

"We love you" Britt's mother says.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." San says.

"You're welcome. So, where you're going to stay?" Britt's mom asks.

"I really don't know. I can stay at a hotel or something like that but I don't have money enough to spend much time. Maybe three days. My parents didn't give me anything; they only gave fifteen minutes for me to get out."

"Can she stay here, mom? Please, I can't let her alone now!" Britt asks.

"What do you think, George?" She says.

"For me, it's okay." He declares.

"So, You can stay here, Santana. For the time you need." Natalie, Britt's mom, says.

"Oh, my god. Thanks a lot! I don't know how to thank!" Santana replies.

"Be happy and make Britt happy. That's all, only do that and is enough." George adds.

"Thanks a lot, dad and mom! I love you! I mean, We love you!" Brittany says, jumping and laughing.

They climbed the stairs, in the direction of Britt's bedroom.

"Hey, Britts, I already told you that I love you?" San says.

"Yes, but can you refresh my memory?" Britt replies.

"I. Love. You. With all my heart, with all my body, with all my everything. I love you, Brittany S. Pierce."

"Own, San, I love you too. As much as you love me. Or maybe more." Britt replies.

"No, I love you more" San adds

"I love you more" Brittany says.

"Okay, I love you as much as you love me." San replies.

"You are my Latina" Brittany says, sweetly.

"And you are my little blonde" Santana replies.

"Kiss me, my hot girlfriend" Britt seduces her.

"Everything for you" Sant says, kissing Britt's lips.

"Oh, San, I am proudly yours" Britt whispers San's ears.

"You say that everyday. And it's the best part of my day." Santana replies.

"It wasn't the Glee Club?"

"You're right. WASN'T the Glee Club, but now, you are the best part of my day."

"San,…"

"What?"

"Te quiero" Britt says.

"Oh, Britt, You learnt an expression in Spanish!"

"Yes, but I only know this, I asked how to say I love you in Spanish and he told me, but I didn't understand, so I have written in my hand. Look." Britt adds, showing her written hand to San, who kisses her, passionately.

"Say again" Sant asks her, into kisses.

"Again"

"No, Britt. I mean, say the expression you learnt in Spanish." She says, kissing her again.

"Te quiero, I love you, Te amo"

"Wait, where you learnt Te amo?"

"In Rihanna's song"

"Oh, I know, and do you know what it means?"

"Yes, it means I love you"

"Yeah, Britt, you're right! Let me reward you." San says, starting a session of sweet lady kisses.


End file.
